


Tu nombre en mi muñeca

by AndyMoon_SummerLavg



Series: TobiDei Week 2019 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, TobiDei Week 2019
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 17:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyMoon_SummerLavg/pseuds/AndyMoon_SummerLavg
Summary: El nombre en su muñeca no fue más que una mancha negra hasta sus once años y su amor por Rin no pudo disminuir. Él no conocía a la persona con ese nombre, ni siquiera tenía ganas de conocerle y cuando Madara retorció su deprimente vida en un infierno entendió que su alma gemela no cambiaría eso.Él no sabía que Deidara era el maestro del cambio y la renovación.





	Tu nombre en mi muñeca

Obito creció con una leyenda grabada en su mente, repetida hasta que podía recitar cada palabra de memoria. Como un poema o una canción, podía recordar todas las veces en las que en el festival de luna llena contaban la misma leyenda en el clan.

"Algunas personas nacen con un nombre tatuado en su muñeca. Es la expresión de su alma teñida en piel, un recordatorio de que hay alguien en el mundo que también tiene su nombre tatuado. Esas personas tienen almas gemelas.

Cuando dos almas han reencarnado las veces suficientes para unirse con la cadena del destino, perdiendo un trozo de ellas para colocarlo en la otra, se considera la expresión máxima de amor. Con solo el nombre para buscar, las personas con esta suerte deberán empeñar su vida a conseguir a su compañero. Si pueden estar juntos y dejar que sus almas terminen de juntarse, entonces el ciclo terminará.

Podrán amar y vivir en paz hasta el fin de los tiempos."

Una premisa tan hermosa y soñadora, Obito, con seis años, no pudo contener la emoción al saber que la mancha en su muñeca significaba que tenía un alma gemela. Le dijeron que podría leer el nombre cuando su alma gemela al fin estuviera en el plano terrenal con él. No había nacido aún, aparentemente.

Al entender que su mejor amiga no podía ser su alma gemela su corazón se hundió, pero su amor no disminuyó. No sería la primera vez en el clan que alguien amaba a dos personas, se decía que el mismo fundador amó a tres personas en su vida, así que no se rendiría.

Cinco años después pudo leer en una hermosa caligrafía el nombre "Deidara" con claridad un cinco de Mayo. Kanjis finos escritos con trazos firme, que ocultaban una personalidad enérgica, volátil como ninguno. Antes de que empezara a buscar la guerra empeoró y tuvo que ir al campo.

A los trece ya había perdido a su primer amor y no quería saber nada de almas gemelas en ese mundo podrido.

♪

— Zetsu —Llamó con secretismo un joven Obito, tirado en el piso cansado de los ejercicios de rehabilitación que llevaba meses siguiendo.

— ¿Necesitas que te cargue y te lleve al baño de nuevo? —Preguntó Zetsu sin vergüenza, aún sin su parte oscura para opinar.

Una gota de sudor cayó de la frente de Obito, abatido por tales palabras. Solo había pasado una vez y no parecía poder olvidarlo.

— No no, solo ven —Hizo una seña con su brazo natural y Zetsu acató.

Hizo el esfuerzo de sentarse, imitado por Zetsu en seguida, se acercó al oído blanco y usó su mano para ser mejor escuchado. No le preocupaba parecer muy sospechoso, porque mientras no lo escuchara, Madara no diría nada.

— ¿Por qué el viejo siempre está mirando su muñeca? No tiene nada ahí —Susurró frunciendo el ceño, entre molesto por no saber y curioso como el niño que, en parte, aún era.

Zetsu parpadeó varios veces antes de hablar.

— Ah, las cicatrices... Madara-sama dice que le recuerdan a alguien y luego se pone de un humor feo. No le preguntes por eso, es una cosa Uchiha o algo así —Explicó, mirando de reojo al hombre canoso sentado a no tantos metros.

La muñeca de Obito cosquilleó y no necesitó mirar para saber dónde estaría posada la mirada púrpura de su ancestro. Se separó del hombre planta y pensó aturdido ¿Podría ser que...?

— ¿Es como lo de su hermano? —Tanteó, con empatía al saber que Madara también había perdido a la persona amada en la guerra.

Zetsu negó con suavidad y esta vez fue él quien acercó su rostro a su oído.

— Pasa desde que el Nidaime falleció. Cuando llegué a informarle, el ya estaba así... Cómo si hubiera perdido su alma.

Obito no supo que sentir, pero comprendió mejor el plan. En un mundo perfecto...

♪

Deidara revisó una tercera vez las costuras en sus brazos antes de suspirar relajado, sin señal del dolor que debía sentir en sus miembros. Tobi estaba sirviendo el té en el kotetsu, porque su nuevo senpai le había dado la tarea de hacer por impertinente. Le quedó horrible, por cierto.

Se sentaron uno frente al otro, Deidara con movimientos lánguidos dejando ver como las costuras se meneaban a su ritmo. Brazos antes perfectos y limpios ahora con cicatrices, Obito se sorprendió al conseguir por primera vez los kanjis de su nombre en la muñeca ajena. Desteñidos y tristes, eran difíciles de notar.

Su propia caligrafía era inconfundible, pero aún así se quedó mirando absorto. Sabía que no podía ser nadie más, pero la confirmación era...

— ¿Qué ves? —Gruñó el rubio, tomando su té tan amargo sin hacer ni una mueca.

Le costó reunir el aire para decir:

— Senpai tiene una marca de alma.

Deidara se encogió de hombros, sin dedicarle ni una mirada al tatuaje en su muñeca. Obito no pudo controlar el desasosiego que le invadió al notarlo.

— No le pongas tanto interés. Hasta hoy no he conocido a quien sea que tenga este nombre y no me interesa. Tengo mi arte primero, hm.

Tobi no pudo decir nada.

♪

— ¿Estás bien, hm?

Tobi apartó la mirada de su propio nombre, sintiendo la necesidad de rascar su muñeca con fuerza. Estaban acostados en una cama doble, uno frente al otro, Deidara con las manos cerca de su pecho, dejando entrever el tatuaje.

Apretó su agarre en la cintura ajena.

— ¿Me amas? —Rogó con su voz real.

Necesitaba saber. Necesitaba entender. Necesitaba decidir.

Deidara bufó con exasperación para ocultar infructuosamente sus mejillas rojizas y la pena en su rostro. Su pecho se sentía caliente y su estómago frío, llorando en su interior por tan bella imagen.

— Te dije tres veces hoy que si Tobi, deja de abusar, hm —Reclamó el rubio, pegando su rostro a su pecho.

Apenas respirando, Obito volvió a hablar:

— ¿Aunque no sea tu alma gemela? —Mintió con el corazón llorando.

Deidara no dudó.

— Eres tú a quien amo, no a alguien que no conozco. Incluso si aparece aquí y ahora, seguiré amándote a ti, hm.

El alma se salió de su cuerpo con esas palabras. Quería creer que no cambiarían aunque le contara la verdad, pero no podía ser tan crédulo. Lo había arruinado desde el momento en que decidió olvidar el nombre en su muñeca y buscar algo inexistente.

No dijo más el resto de la noche, permitiéndose dormir tranquilo por una noche más con su Senpai.

Habían cosas por cambiar. Sus mentiras eran lo principal.

♪

— ¿Me amas? —Susurró Deidara, abrazado a la espalda ancha que conocía tan bien.

Obito no habló. No necesitaba responder.

— Entonces termina con esto.

Obito no necesitó escuchar más.

**Author's Note:**

> Me salió más corto de lo planeado pero ajá, el tiempo no es mi amigo.
> 
> Pequeñas aclaraciones:
> 
> 1) Madara y Tobirama eran almas gemelas pero bueno, las cosas no salieron bien  
2) Culpen a las creencias diferentes del Senju y el Uchiha  
3) Si, los Uchiha están a favor de la poligamia aquí ¿Algún problema?  
4) Iwa no tiene problemas con las marcas de alma, pero a Dei no le gusta estar atado, en general  
5) El final es abierto (?)


End file.
